I need some help
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Written for the lj prompt: This is because Britt likes Kato and Kato likes Britt but they don't know that the feeling is mutual. Both decide to ask Lenore for advice on the matter and what to do.
1. Chapter 1

When she applied for the job of being Britt Reid's secretary Lenore Case thought she would be answering phones, filing some papers, reading over an article or two, spell checking, dealing with some whistles and in general being a fantasy for all the single men in the building. Things any secretary goes through. The one thing she never expected to become was a "criminal" mastermind, but that's what she became. She didn't mind the extra work that came with being said master mind. She got to act like a mother hen to both Britt and Kato, look into where they needed to go, even patch them up when a baddie or two got the jump on them. The one thing she never wanted to become was a love advice giver. But alas, that what Britt was trying to force on her one particular morning.

She should have known that the morning wasn't going to be normal, when Britt didn't give his traditional, completely joking, wolf whistle but she didn't realize how weird it was going to get.

"Lenore can you come in here please?" Britt's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Be right there Mr. Reid" She smiled, as she could almost imagine the grumble she got for that jab.

Walking into the office another thing that tipped her off as being weird was the fact Kato was no where to be seen. Britt was pacing back and forth in front of his huge window.

"Close the door please," He asked, when she had made her presents know.

After she did, she turn to see him sitting down, with a hard look of thinking on his face.

"I need some help," He stated.

"Ok, with what?"

"What do you do when you like someone but there is no way in heaven or hell that they could ever possibly feel the same and would do bad things to you if they found out about said crush?"

"Uh….." She was very confused. She didn't think there was anyone, herself excluded, that could resist Britt's charm. Or at the very least his money.

"Someone you have to see every day, be close to every FUCKING day and can't do a god DAMN thing to stop how you feel"

"I'm not sure, who is it?"

"You're the mastermind, use that brain," He chuckled.

She thought about it for a second, the only person that was around that much beside her was….

"Kato," She gasped.

He nodded then let out a sigh.

"You see my problem then,"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish that flopped up on shore.

"So what do I do?"

"I'm not sure, give me some time and I'll think of something. Maybe" And she went back to her office to think.

For a few hours she thought and thought, with nothing coming to her. Then the answer walked into her office.

She didn't hear the Chinese man come into her office, just the door when it shut making her jump.

"Hi Kato, didn't hear you come in," She smiled.

"I need some help," He stated, making her raise an eyebrow.

"With what?"

"I… like some one"

"Oh really?" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk, her fingers tented.

"Well…. I'm new to this whole crush thing and I'm confused as ever," He sat down on a chair, in her office.

"Well tell me about her,"

He coughed and blushed.

"Its not a her, is it?"

He shook his head, his blush getting a little bit darker.

"Well then tell me about him," She smiled a comforting smile.

"Well… he's got gorgeous brown eyes, a smile that could light up a room, a sense of humor that is good sometimes not so much others, a willingness to learn, even if he isn't so good at what he's learning,"

"Becomes a masked vigilante?" She asked.

The increased blushing told her she had hit the nail on the head.

"I see, so you developed a crush on Mr. Britt Reid. Interesting" She tapped her chin.

"What is?"

"Huh? Oh you'll see, now just leave everything to me, I'll come up with a master plan like always," She said, with a very Britt-esk wave of her hands.

"Thank you so much Lenore," And he left, leaving her to her plans.

It didn't take her long at all to come up with a perfect plan. Now all she had to do was find a nice secluded restaurant.

That night at 8 pm, Britt found him self at a nice place to eat at Lenore's request. She had come into his office and told him the time and place to meet her at and to dress nice. So here he was.

Getting to the head waitress, she looked it up.

"Oh yes, your dinner companion is already here, I'll take you to them," She said with a smile.

The walked through the place to where there was a line of doors.

"Ms. Case gave me special instructions as to tonight and this is one of them," She handed him a card that said on the front 'not to be opened until you are seated'.

"Thank you,"

"No problem sir, right through this door and some one will be in shortly," She pointed to a door and walked off.

He went in, still looking at the card, but looked up expecting to see blond and female, not…

"Kato?"

"Britt?" The Chinese man in question said at almost the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lenore came and told me to be here at 7:45 and dress nice and that she would be here at 8"

By this time Britt had come over to the table and sat down. "That's odd she said the same thing to me, just reversed,"

"Well I guess since you are seated I can open my card," Kato said, holding up a envelope similar to the one that Britt forgot he was holding.

They both opened the envelopes to find the same message. 'He feels the same way. P.S. you two are idiots'

Two sets of brown eyes met across the table.

Neither could speak for a good five minutes.

"Is… is it true, you like me?" Britt said, always the one to break the silence, even though this time Kato was grateful.

"Yea, it is,"

"Awesome,"


	2. Chapter 2

After a few awkward days and many more awkward kisses, things almost seemed to click into place for Kato and Britt. They were still the Green Hornet and his name less partner (Britt tried a million and one color and animal combo's but Kato shot ever one of them down). Things didn't really change, they were just closer. After one night at a special dinner to celebrate their month anniversary, they found them self's heading back to Britt's pool house room.

"Dinner was very lovely Britt," Kato commented, as they took off their coats and threw them on a random chair.

Britt grabbed Kato's hand and pulled the Chinese man to him. "It paled in comparison to you," He wrapped his arms around Kato's waist and kissed him softly.

Kato kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Britt's neck, pushing him self as close as possible. Britt's tongue flickered against the other man's lips, pushing them open with out any resistance as Kato's tongue brushed his. They both moaned as the kiss started becoming more heated. Britt was the one to break it and kissed a line to Kato's throat, nipping the delicious skin there. Kato gasped and tilted his head to the side, as Britt sucked a small patch of skin leaving a mark that would be just slightly difficult to hide the next day at work.

Britt kissed back up to Kato's mouth and kissed him with such a passion it left them both a little breathless. Mouth never leaving Kato's, Britt worked on the buttons of the man's shirt. Once all the buttons were undone Britt pushed the item of clothing off, his hands then roaming the warm skin that was revealed. Breaking the kiss Britt started kissing Kato's chest. He kissed to one of the nipples and sucked it, causing Kato to moan his name. He gave the same treatment to the other one, then kissed to Kato's pants line.

Almost tauntingly slow, he undid the belt then the button and zipper. Pushing them down, he was awarded with the sight of Kato's erect member.

"Never took you for a commando kinda guy," Britt chuckled.

"Underwear are to constricting, they," But what ever it was he was going to say was cut off as Britt ran his tongue up his length.

He swirled his tongue around the head a few more times before taking it slowly into his mouth. Britt gripped Kato's hips as he bobbed his head up and down, taking in as much as he could of the other man's cock.

By the time Kato came, Britt was certain that the whole neighborhood could hear him. Not that Britt minded in the least as he swallowed all of Kato's come. When every last drop was out, Britt stood up and kissed Kato. The taste of Kato of Britt's lips along with the feel of Kato's mouth on his, made his cock give another jolt, as if he could forget it was there.

Kato smiled and quickly ridded Britt of all his clothes and nudged him until he fell onto the bed. Britt scooted up and watched with bated breath as Kato slinked, yes slinked up the bed to him. He straddled the other man's waist and kissed him. There was a small movement and the next thing Britt knew his cock was covered with a cold slick liquid.

"What are you doing? I thought that it took preparing and all that?"

Kato smiled a very naughty smile. "I've been preparing my self all week, I just want your cock in me now," And he slid onto Britt's cock in one fluid motion, leaving the other man moaning loudly.

"Oh my god Kato," He went to say more, but his ability to speak went out the window when Kato started moving up and down.

At first it was slow, with kisses to match it, but when Britt grabbed the Chinese man's hips and moaned Kato couldn't take slow any more.

He fucked Britt's cock hard and fast, as Britt Grabbed Kato's neglected member, beating it in the same momentum as Kato was fucking him. It didn't take long at all for both men to come with loud moans.

Once Kato had caught his breath, he went and grabbed a towel, then came back and cleaned them up. After that Britt laid there in a half asleep daze, when he felt his arm being pushed out of the way and Kato curl against him.

"I never pictured you to be one to cuddle after sex," Britt said, in a tired voice.

"I never pictured my self to be so in love," Was the soft response.

Britt smiled as Kato pulled a blanket over them.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Britt," And they fell asleep, feeling like the happiest people in the world.


End file.
